Your Not A Pest
by Pie 555
Summary: Itachi breaks another Promise that he made to Sasuke when he has to go on a mission.When he gets back he makes it up to him. (New Chapter Coming soon. A real short story that is meant to be cute!)
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 _ **Enjoy~**_

* * *

''Nii-San! Wait up!'' The sound of little bare feet slapping the hard polished wood and the childish voice of a 7 year old boy was heard from just outside the house where fog made it hard to see anything 10 feet away and wet dew glistened the grass. Sasuke in just a pair of hastily put on grey shorts and a backwards black t-shirt appeared at the door way, sleep still in his eyes. ''Big brother...'' He paused as his eyes caught sight of his older brother. ''...where are you going?'' Sasuke asked softly after seeing his big brother dressed in his Anbu armor and gear, the sharp tanto sword across his back polished and ready for its lethal purpose. His heart dropped as he felt the tension in the air as the two brother's stood on the porch.

Itachi stopped his motion to carry on down the stairs of his family's porch. The 13 year old turned to look back at his little brother, his obsidian black eyes sharp and emotionless, a trace amount of annoyance crossed his face and held in his voice. ''Im needed for a Mission. Go back to bed Sasuke. You dont have to be up for another hour and a half.'' Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke eased himself backwards a bit, fear filled his core as he pouted sadly. ''I heard you moving around downstairs...B-but Anki...you promised that you would watch my spar with Iruka-Sensei to test our starting skills, I've been training hard for awhile for this...for you to see...'' Sasuke said sadly as he looked down in disappointment. All that hard work to show Itachi his skills...all worthless now. ''Its not fair, why today do you have a mission? Why do you have to leave now and not later?'' Sasuke said as he looked up with an angry pout marring his face, his little fists clenched.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. He reached out slowly with his right hand knowing that his little brother was watching closely. He opened his eyes and poked his brother across his forehead with enough force to leave a small red mark a bit of sting.

Sasuke flinched and scowled as he rubbed the spot mournfully. ''Oww...what was that for-''

''I dont have time for this Sasuke. Go back to bed, you can tell me later.'' Itachi said interrupting his little brother. Itachi's face showed nothing but coldness as he turned away, ignoring Sasuke's disappointed pout. The village needed him urgently.

Sasuke watched as his brother's body disappeared from view with the expert use of the Body Flicker Jutsu. Sniffling, Sasuke headed back inside his house with his head hung sadly.

* * *

Later that night Sasuke was eating dinner with his mother and father, his brother wasnt expected to be back for another two days or so. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother had noticed her youngest son's sadness that morning, she knew that Itachi had been forced to break his promise to Sasuke. She had tried to cheer Sasuke up but the boy was in rut that she couldnt bring him out of. But she tried.

''So Sasuke, how was your spar with Iruka-Sensei today?'' Mikoto asked smiling to try and distract her son.

Sasuke swallowed the piece of fish in his mouth before he spoke. ''It went okay. Sensei scored me as second best behind Kiba Inzunka.'' Sasuke said with disappointment for himself. He knew he could have done better, he had put so much effort into his training to ensure it. He was just distracted because of Itachi. Thinking about his older brother made him frown and cause him to nervously rub his arm. ''Mom...why does Itachi treat me like im such a pest?''

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head no. ''He doesn't see you as a pest Sasuke, he loves you very much. He just has a lot on his plate, he works really hard and has such high expectation's on his shoulder's...he talks about you a lot actually, he's really proud of you.'' Mikoto said to her son's shock.

''H-He..he does? R-Really?'' Sasuke asked as his mouth hung open. Warmth spread through his chest as his mother nodded. ''Wow...'' Sasuke smiled softly and went back to eating, this time much more uplifted.

Mikoto smiled happy that her words had uplifted her youngest son.

* * *

The two days went by quickly. It was about 8 PM and night had fallen when Itachi was making his way back home in his normal clothing, his new Anbu Armor sealed into a sealing scroll that he was carrying home with him. He had to be checked out by a medical shinobi to heal a few of his small injuries before showering and cleaning up as well as reporting in for the mission.

Itachi climbed the front porch of his home and unlocked the door with his key before opening the door and entering. ''Mother, im home.'' Itachi said loud enough for his mother to hear. He removed his shinobi sandles and walked into the kitchen where his mouth gave him a hug and welcomed him back.

''Welcome home Itachi, I hope everything went okay with your mission.'' Mikoto said smiling. Her features then showed concern. ''Itachi, we need to talk about something.'' She said seriously.

Itachi frowned but nodded.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't even realized his brother had gotten home yet. He was watching cartoon's on the TV in his bedroom from his bed when he got a knock on the door. ''Yea mom?'' Sasuke asked over the TV.

''Its me Sasuke, not mother.'' Itachi said as he stepped into the room, a small smile on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard his brother's voice. He turned his head and smiled brightly when he saw him. ''Anki! Your home!'' Sasuke shouted as he got up, the TV ignored as he jogged over to his older brother and wrapped his arms around his middle. ''How was your mission Itachi? Tell me about it tell me about it!'' Sasuke begged as he looked up hopefully.

Itachi chuckled and ran his finger's through his little brother's hair as he closed the door behind him. ''I promise I will Sasuke, lets sit down first.'' Itachi said smiling. Sasuke nodded and pulled his brother to his bed where he jumped onto it and moved to the side for his brother to get in. Itachi sat down on the bed before pulling his legs up and sitting cross legged on the bed. ''I wanted to say something first Sasuke.'' Itachi said while his little brother leaned against his side.

Sasuke frowned as he looked up at Itachi before smiling a bit. ''Okay sure. What is it?'' Sasuke asked as he crossed his legs like his brother. He sensed that it was something important.

Itachi smiled and looked down at his brother. ''I wanted to apologize about breaking my promise and being mean to you as well that morning. I dont mean to treat you like your a pest Sasuke. I was just becoming the shinobi I had to be that morning, I dont mean the bad things or feelings I say or give when im like that. So dont go thinking that your just a pest. Your my little brother, and I love you very much. Its why I am a Shinobi.'' Itachi said as he wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulders to hold him close.

Sasuke's eyes had widened for a moment when he first heard what his brother was saying but he smiled a moment later and hugged his brother back. ''I understand, but I accept your apology Itachi.'' Sasuke said gently as he breathed in his brother's scent, it always relaxed him. His brother could be scary, but that was only when he was getting into and in that Shinobi mode.

Sasuke smiled and looked up at his brother. ''Itachi, can you tell me about your mission now. Pleeeeeeaaaseeee you promised!'' Sasuke said bouncing up and down.

Itachi chuckled and held his brother down so he wasnt bouncing. ''Okay okay I will, just dont bounce yourself out of bed. So, we were in Rain Country, it was a complete downpour and we were soaked in mud. Me and my men were searching for a long lost artifact that dated back hundreds of years...''

* * *

 **Next Chapter Will Include Bare Butts and Brotherly Wrestling~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Naruto**

 _ **Enjoy~**_

 _ **(Part 2)**_

* * *

''Wow Anki, your amazing.'' Sasuke said in shock, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as his brother finished the story. His brother had ripped through the Kumo Shinobi, all 50 of them like they were nothing! He was amazed by the story of his brother and his team fighting of the Kumo troops while protecting the artifact, which to his small dismay his brother couldnt tell him truly about which left him using his wild imagination. But he soaked up everything his brother said, taking it as complete truth. Sasuke smiled softly as he looked down at his lap, his cheeks pink while he rested his head against his big brother's side.

''I dont think I will ever be better then you Itachi...that was...you really are the strongest ninja ever arnt you?'' Sasuke asked as he chuckled softly. His brother was so amazing. A part of him just knew that he would never be as strong as brother, but another part of him burned with brotherly defiance that made him want to become an even better shinobi then his big brother.

Itachi patted his little brother on the shoulder, a soft smile on his face. ''Dont think like that Sasuke, if you work really hard im sure you'l become even better then me. Im sure you will one day blow me out of the water. And im not the strongest Ninja ever either, Im just a very smart one.'' Itachi said chuckling. He glanced over at the clock on his brother's bed time table. It was only 9. His brother still had another 45 minutes before he had to go to bed. ''Sasuke, if you want we can play for a little while before you have to go to bed.'' Itachi offered, something that his tight schedule rarely allowed.

Sasuke brightened up at his brother's words, even if they made him blush. ''Thanks Itachi, I promise I wont let you down.'' Sasuke looked over to where his brother was looking, noticing it was the clock he hopped it wasnt time for bed, he wasnt tired at all! Turning his head back to look up at his brother his eyes widened in suprise. His brother never had time to play with him. He smiled mischievously as he got an idea. ''Sure we can play!'' Sasuke took that moment to shove his brother off his bed, with only was raised up maybe a foot and a half off the ground as he jumped down on top of his brother, the two quickly getting into a wrestling match. ''I got you Itachi!''

Itachi's smile fell off his face as he was unexpectedly pushed off the bed only to gently land on his back on his brother's soft carpet. A grin creeping up on his face. ''Wait a second Sasuke-Oof! Ah your heavy!'' Itachi said wincing as his brother landed on top of him. He smiled and began to push against his little brother in the sudden wrestling match. ''Thats not very fair Sasuke you cheated haha.'' Itachi said laughing as he made sure his shoulder's weren't touching the ground for to long as he turned over onto his stomach while his brother sat on his legs. Now he just had to use his legs to shake his brother off.

''All fair in love and war Itachi.'' Sasuke teased as he pushed and swatted away his brother's offending hands. He needed to pin his brother and quick! He growled as his brother turned onto his stomach. Glancing down at his brother's butt he smirked. ''Wrong move Anki!" Sasuke used both of his little hands to reach into his brother's pants and grab the back of his black boxer briefs. ''YAHHHH!" Sasuke shouted as he yanked the cotton up as hard as he could, the wonderful sound of cotton being stretched filled his ears, pulling and yanking he was able to get his brother's underwear a bit more the mid way up his back and had stretched out his brother's leg holes.

Itachi was about to kick his brother off when he heard what his brother said. What did he mean by that? Now it was going to be much harder to pin him to the floor now that he was on his stomach. Itachi's eyes widened as he felt his brother reach into his pants to grab the back of his underwear. ''Wait Dont do that Sasuke-AIii!'' Itachi's face burned bright red as he let out a short wail slip from his lips as his brother mercilessly gave him a wedgie, something he hadn't gotten in a long time. As the pulling and yanking got harder he felt the pain of his underwear cutting into his butt crack more and more, it burned and stung with a passion. ''S-Sasuke let go of my underwear this instant! O-Ow~! A wedgie is uncalled for!'' Itachi said as he twisted and reached back to try and get his underwear away from his brother. This pair was ruined for sure. With a heave he was able to knock Sasuke off of him as heard him laugh and giggle wildly.

Sasuke ignored the burning in his arms as he pulled on his brother's underwear. His face was contorted with all his laughter as he gave his super strong older brother a wedgie. ''No way! Im going to keep going until you submit! Hehehe.'' Sasuke tried to hold on but he was unable to keep a hold of himself and soon he was knocked to the side off his brother's legs. He rolled on the carpet as he looked at his brother with snickers. He watched as Itachi got up to his knee;s and reached back to un-wedgie himself, the way Itachi's stretched out underwear hung a foot long out the back of his pants.

Itachi hissed as he rubbed his butt in a soothing gesture. His crack stung from the stunt Sasuke pulled. Opening his eyes he turned to glare at his brother only to instead grin. He was having fun. ''Your going to regret that Sasuke.'' Itachi said as he stood up and walked quickly over to his brother. Before his little brother could get up off his hands and knee's he reached into the back of his brother shorts to grab hold of Sasuke white briefs and pull them up hard to the point he had lifted his brother completely off the ground.

Sasuke felt true fear spread through his system as he heard his brother's words. Uh oh! He tried to get up to run but his brother was to fast. ''Wait Itachi It was just a joke!'' Sasuke said blushing as his brother grabbed his underwear. He looked back with wide eyes. Itachi wouldn't really do this would he?!

He would and he did. Sasuke yelped and wailed as he was lifted off the ground to be given a hanging wedgie by Itachi. ''Owwwww Itachi let me down let me down let me down! It hurts!'' Sasuke said as he kicked his legs and tried to reach the floor with his hands but couldn't reach, the top of his buttcheeks being exposed to his older brother. Despite being in pain from the wedgie, he was having a type of fun he hadn't had in awhile with his brother.

Itachi snickered and let his brother hang by his underwear, his eyes filled with with hidden laughter as he looked at the top half of his brother's pale globes moon him. ''Not so fun getting a wedgie now is it Sasuke? It was foolish to think that I would let you get away with that.'' Itachi teased.

Sasuke whined and kicked his legs uselessly. His butt crack was burning! ''Im sorry Im sorry! Come on let me down Itachi~!'' Sasuke pleaded blushing in embarrassment at how things had turned out, he pouted cutely as he dangled in his wedgie.

Itachi smiled. ''But I still have to one up you Sasuke.'' Itachi said as he sat down on his brother's bed while laying his little brother over his lap in the classic spanking position. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's grey pants and pulled them down. ''Now I'l spank you until you submit.'' Itachi said as his brother's wedgied butt cheeks were left completely bare. He raised his palm and delivered the first light swat down to Sasuke's upturned bottom.

Sasuke blushed and began to fight as soon as he was put over his brother's lap. ''No way come on! Not a spanking Itachi! This is so embarrassing~.'' Sasuke whined cutely as his shorts were pulled down to his ankles were he accidentally kicked them off. His pale cheeks clenched tightly in anticipation. Sasuke squeezed his eyes tight for the hard slap. Instead, he only squeaked at the light slap. It stung very lightly but it didnt hurt. ''Oo! Itachi-Ah! Ouch! Hehehe-Ah! Cut it out~!'' Sasuke said giggling at the foolishness of it as his butt was gently spanked. He had been scared that his brother was really going to wail into him but he had been really gentle in the end. Still, it was starting to sting back there. ''Its starting to really...heat up Itachi, come on stop pleeeeasseee.'' Sasuke begged in an overly manner as he giggled and shook his pink butt as if trying to cool it off, instead only looking really silly.

Itachi paused with the spanking as he laughed softly at Sasuke's antics, gosh how long had it been since he had been able to be so care free? To act like a normal boy for once, it felt so alien to him...but natural as well. Looking at his little brother, Sasuke was just adorable. Spanking Sasuke's butt pink only helped to secure that fact. He gently rubbed his little brother's bare butt, the slightly warmed up skin felt good to rub. ''I guess you had enough Sasuke. Serves you right for giving me a wedgie and for starting with a cheap shot.'' Itachi said teasingly as he pulled the cotton out from Sasuke's buttcheeks. He had also ruined Sasuke's underwear just how Sasuke had ruined his. Looking behind him at the clock he saw it was getting close to Sasuke's bed time. ''Its getting late Sasuke, you should settle down and go to bed okay?''

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi's tease. He would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant even just a fraction of fun he had with his Anki just now. He sighed in relief as his rear was rubbed by his big brother's hand, it felt so good on the heated skin. The action made him blush but also cuddle further into his brother's lap. That wedgie was still annoying him though. Though as if Itachi read his mind his brother un-did the wedgie. ''Much better...'' Sasuke said relaxed as he reached back to rub his rear for a few seconds. Blinking he looked up towards his brother and sighed as he got up, much like he could have the whole time. ''Yea I will, Im tired now.'' Sasuke said as he wiped at his eyes. His underwear felt so weird to wear now that it was all stretched out, it felt like it would fit someone twice his size. Looking at his brother he blushed and looked down. ''Actually Itachi...can I ask you a question?'' Sasuke said shyly as he looked at the door, not wanting to get caught.

Itachi smile had toned down as the fun ended, still there was a light smile on his face. Hearing his brother he nodded. ''Sure what is it Sasuke?''

Sasuke bit his lip and went and sat next to his brother all while looking down shyly. ''Well...its kinda naughty and, im not a little boy anymore but...I wanted to have you sleep with me tonight. And I thought it might be fun if...I dont know...maybe if we were naked when we did it?'' Sasuke asked as he looked away, to humiliated to look at his nii-san. He didnt know why he wanted to do that but being naked was always only meant for bath time and the idea of going to bed naked...the thrill of the idea and naughtiness of it made it seem like fun.

Itachi was instantly suspicious when Sasuke started it off with 'its kinda naughty' only to relax as he listened further. As he thought of the idea even he felt himself grow a bit embarrassed at the thought. Mostly about the naked part. He had to follow his parents rules as well and he had never slept nude other then the few times when he was with Shisui, and they had been doing that less and less. Not because Shisui had grown up at all ofcourse, no Shisui was still very much a child in his heart as always. But thinking about it, he didnt see the harm in doing this little excursion with Sasuke, plus...it began to sound a bit of fun as he thought about it longer. Itachi nodded his head yes as he smiled. ''Okay, sure we can, just lock the door first.'' Itachi said as he turned off the T.V and took out the red cloth that held his hair in a pony tail.

Sasuke's eyes showed his happiness as much as the wide smile that spread across his face. ''Okay thank you Anki!'' Sasuke whispered as he turned and ran to his door and locked it. He turned around and headed back to the bed with a blush as he saw Itachi take out his pony tail. Fingering his shirt he slowly pulled it off and put it and his shorts in the hamper in his room as his brother took off his own shirt and dropped his pants.

Itachi smiled and chuckled as he was left in just his underwear. ''Shy Sasuke?'' He teased lovingly. ''Dont be, its okay.'' Itachi was the first to push down his underwear as his face flushed a soft pink. he stepped out of them and stood in the nude as he watched Sasuke drop his briefs as well leaving himself bare.

Feeling Itachi's eyes on him Sasuke was quick to jump on his bed and get hide under the covers. ''Dont stare Itachi!'' Sasuke whispered scoldingly and in embarrassment. Despite this he couldnt help but stare back at Itachi, his eyes caught on his brother's butt. It seemed like his only bigger. It made him jealous that he was the only one to just be spanked, he knew Itachi got it sometimes but he never saw. he wished he was the one who could put his brother over his lap and spank his butt unlike it being the other way around.

Itachi smirked as he watched his Otouto, he knew where Sasuke's eyes were looking at. He let Sasuke stare for a bit before he slipped under the covers. ''Now who's staring?'' Itachi teased as he poked his brother on the forehead.

Sasuke winced and rubbed his forehead as he pouted. ''I was not...'' He said shyly as he looked down. Now that they were both laying down Sasuke turned off the lamp. Looking at where his brother was he let his lip quiver a second before he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and cuddled into his chest. ''Thanks for spending time with me Nii-san.'' Sasuke said sniffling. He adored his big brother and wanted his attention so badly, now that he got it, even for one night it meant so much to him. He sniffled cutely as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

Itachi chuckled as his brother turned off the light. He watched confused in the moonlight as his brother's lip quivered before being suprised when Sasuke launched himself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his naked little brother and rubbed his back and warm bottom gently. before he could ask what was wrong Sasuke told him all he needed to know on why he was crying. Itachi chuckled softly and held his little brother tighter in their embrace. ''Its okay Sasuke, I love spending time with you, I wish I could do it more. You mean a lot to me, just as much as I mean to you.'' Itachi whispered soothingly.

Sasuke relaxed and his breathing began to slow down and even out. ''Your the best Anki ever Itachi.'' Sasuke whispered.

Itachi smiled and kissed his brother on the nose. ''You to Otouto. Your not a pest, your my brother.'' Itachi whispered. He relaxed into his pillow and closed his eyes, Sasuke's warm breath gently washing across his face as his did the same to Sasuke. ''Goodnight Sasuke, I love you.'' Itachi whispered.

Sasuke smiled softly. ''Goodnight Itachi...I love you to.'' He whispered back.

The two Uchiha brother's fell asleep together peacefully.


End file.
